They Have No Clue
"They Have No Clue" is the fifth episode of SRorgs: Reddit. During the course of this episode, the season almost came to a premature end, had an historic host-change, the first ever merge and possibly the best gameplay of the season. Challenges Individual Reward/Immunity Challenge: ''Poto & Cabenga'' The newly merged Redditoras tribe would compete for the highest score in Poto & Cabenga, but there was a twist. Each and every person (sans last place) would get some sort of reward for competing in the challenge. Winner '''- Sab '''Scores: Banak - 14550 Cool - 13850 Mont - 13450 Davey - 8550 Potato - 7550 Cody - 5000 Mattlew - 3600 Theo - 0 Reward Winners: # Immunity - Sab # Mask of Negation - Banak # 30% Advantage - Cool # 20% Advantage - Mont # 10% Advantage - Davey # Hidden Immunity Idol Clue (Specific) - Potato # Hidden Immunity Idol Clue (Regular) - Cody # Hidden Immunity Idol Clue (Vague) - Mattlew # Nothing - Theo Story Day 15 In the aftermath of the double tribal council, both tribes are having similar feelings: the merge is right around the corner. This could have huge effects on the game. At Alafia, thoughts are exchanged about what may happen if they don't merge and have to go to another tribal council. Day 16 The tribes meet each other and see who each other voted off. Nobody is really surprised about anything because nobody actually has any idea what's happening on the other tribe yet. They are mostly expecting to be told that they are merging. However, they are shocked to discover that for once there actually is an immunity challenge. As the tribes are competing with each other for immunity, Nika is pulled aside by another member of the crew. The immunity challenge ceases immediately and the contestants are very confused. After a few minutes, Nika re-emerges and gives perhaps the biggest announcement in the history of the show. The tribes return to their camps absolutely shocked by this shocking turn of events. They hope for good news. Day 18 The tribes awake to tree-mail telling them to go to a nearby where they will receive crucial information about the future of the show. The opinion is that the show will be cancelled and all of them will be returning home. However, when they arrive Nika is accompanied by another man who's wearing a suspiciously similar blue shirt. After a short meet and great, the contestants are told that the competition will resume with an immunity challenge tomorrow. Until then, the tribes have officially merged and will be living together at Ile's old camp. They are told to come with a tribe name, and to say their final farewells to Nika, who will not be hosting the rest of the season. This is an emotional time for many of the contestants. After their goodbyes, they return to the old Ile camp. While the Ile camp is being rearranged to accommodate the four new members, Banak comes up with an idea for the new tribe name. The new tribe quickly gets behind the name and gets back to their work. Meanwhile, the post-merge strategizing begins. Straight away, Sab starts to talk to Banak about the possibility of a cross-tribe alliance. At the same time, Mattlew is considering going the opposite way. He's not comfortable with his position in the Ile tribe, so he wants to shake things up. Cool also talks to the former member of Ile about working together down the line. Day 19 The tribes arrive, ready for their first individual immunity challenge. However, as you can probably guess by now, there is a twist. While the winner will get individual immunity, there will be advantages given to everybody else based on their finishing position. This includes advantages in the next immunity challenge, clues to the location of the hidden immunity idol and another advantage which gives the holder the ability to prevent another member of the tribe from voting at the next tribal council. Sab wins immunity, Banak wins the vote-blocking advantage and various other get various other advantages based on their finishing places. When they return from tribal council, Potato and Cody immediately use their two hidden immunity idol clues to search for the idol. It doesn't take long for them to find it. Mont starts to scheme to try to get the numbers back up for Alafia. When Potato gets back to camp, he goes to Potato and pretends to flip. Potato believes Mont and tells her alliance members Banak and Cody that they have nothing to worry about. Banak then tells the others that Sab will be joining their alliance as well, which actually gives the Iles a 7-2 majority, which becomes 7-1 when you take into account Banak's vote blocking advantage. However, things aren't over for Alafia. Day 20 Theo is starting to feel very unwell. He didn't participate in the immunity challenge and he is looking like being a non-vote at tribal council. Because of the change in hosting staff, there is also a change in the rules. Now, a non-vote is a self-vote, which would put things back much closer for Alafia, at 4-4, which means that they only need one more vote. Davey springs into action. Mattlew is skeptical but thinks that he has no choice. At the same time, Sab is off looking for the idol as well. However, instead of finding an idol he finds something even better. When Sab returns to camp, he discovers that absolute chaos has happened. Immediately, Mont comes up to him and tells him about the plan. They might have the numbers to vote out Theo even if Banak uses the vote-blocking ability. Sab makes a snap decision to side with Ile rather than Alafia, so he quickly goes to Potato to tell her that she can't trust Mont and about his advantage. Banak doesn't know about Sab's advantage yet, so when Potato tells him about her idol find he tells her to play it on Theo to stop Alafia from having the votes to get rid of him. Potato doesn't want to waste her idol this early when the votes aren't going her way anyway. Going into tribal council Sab has all of the power due to his extra vote advantage. If he chooses to stay true to the Iles he can still help them vote off Theo if Potato doesn't use her idol. If he chooses to flip to join Ile he can help them to vote off Davey. At tribal council, everybody prepares to vote. However, before the voting, Banak plays his advantage on Davey, so Davey is not allowed to vote. Immediately afterwards, Sab plays his own advantage, giving himself two votes at tribal council. Everybody (aside from Davey) goes up to cast their vote for either Theo or Davey. The votes are read out. Theo receives 4 votes and Davey receives 5 (including two from Sab). Davey becomes the sixth person voted off and the first member of the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Last Words Trivia Just read the whole thing, it was pretty intense. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes